Pourquoi suis-je le seul à vire?
by lolitanaturella
Summary: Pourquoi suis-je le seul à vivre alors que tant des mieux se meurent ? Qu'avons nous fait pour échouer dans cette quête ? A votre avis, que se passerait-il si Frodon avait échoué? Que deviendrait le monde? Réponse... Dans cette OS!


**Hey jeunes licornes !**

 **Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Oui c'est moi, comme toujours malheureusement (lol) XD**

 **Petit OS de ce qui avait pu se passer si l'anneau était remis à Sauron**

 **Résumé :**

 **Pourquoi suis-je le seul à vivre alors que tant des mieux se meurent ? Qu'avons nous fait pour échouer dans cette quête ? A votre avis, que se passerait-il si Frodon avait échoué? Que deviendrait le monde? Réponse... Dans cette OS!**

 **POV Legolas.**

 **/!\ Aucun personnage de cette histoire ne m'appartient.**

 **Bonne lecture ! ^^**

 **Enjoy !**

 **Pourquoi suis-je le seul à vivre ?**

Pourquoi vivre si ce n'est pour mourir ?  
Vivre avec la guerre.  
La terre se meurt, les arbres pleurent, les gens prient les Valars et les animaux disparaissent laissant la Terre du Milieu vide et sans vie.  
Le monde péri.  
Des morts... à perte de vue.  
Sauron a récupéré son anneau, la communauté a failli.  
Les peuples nous détestent, même les nôtres car nous avions perdu leur confiance d'autrefois.  
Ils veulent notre mort.  
Nous ne sommes en sécurité nul part.  
Fangorn, forêt des Ents a disparu, laissant place à l'agrandissement de l'Isenguard.  
Presque tous les membres de la compagnie ont disparu.

 _Vole vole petite aile  
Ma douce, mon hirondelle  
Va t'en loin, va t'en sereine  
Qu'ici rien ne te retienne_

Boromir mourra en premier, voulant sauver la vie des deux cousins hobbits mais il ne se rendit pas compte qu'un archer le prenait pour cible. Trois flèches, la mort l'emporta rapidement.

Merry et Pippin furent capturés par un groupe d'Uruk. Saroumane croyait que l'un d'eux était en possession de l'anneau tant convoité. Il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Les deux jeunes hobbits moururent à leur tour décapité. Quand nous sommes allés en Isanguard le magicien blanc nous lança leur tête. Le reste de la communauté était sous le choc, le chagrin, la tristesse et une haine profonde se lisait dans leur regard.

 _Rejoins le ciel et l'éther  
Laisse-nous laisse la terre  
Quitte manteau de misère  
Change d'univers_

Gandalf, qui avait péri en tuant le Balrog de Morgoth, eut de nouveau la vie en lui sous le nom de « Gandalf le blanc ». Il tenta par tous les moyens de ramener le roi du Rohan, Théoden, à la vie. Mais ce fut en vain car une fois Saroumane sortie de son corps, la vie s'en alla aussi. Un grand deuil faisait alors surface au Rohan. En plus d'avoir la mort de l'héritier, celui du roi et d'Eomer s'ajoutait à la liste. Tout le monde pleurait transformant leur larme en sang et beaucoup se suicidaient.

Aragorn devait être couronné roi du Gondor mais... les Valar en avaient décidé autrement. Le Dunedais fut expulsé du Gondor, son propre peuple le haïssait d'une haine aussi noire que les ténèbres. Aragorn du vivre en exilé pendant 10 ans mais ne pouvant plus vivre avec toute cette peine, il se donna la mort en se jetant d'une falaise la plus proche.  
Arwen mourut par la suite, la mort de son amour n'était pas qu'en cause. Le fait que la terre est périe dans le côté obscur en était pour quelque chose.

 _Vole vole petite sœur  
Vole mon ange, ma douleur  
Quitte ton corps et nous laisse  
Qu'enfin ta souffrance cesse_

La Comté n'est plus... Tous les hobbits ont été réduis en esclavage par les seigneurs d'Angmar. Dire qu'un temps, la Comté regorgeait de joyeux hobbits, de fermes magnifiques et d'une joie de vie inégalée.

Mais alors... Valar... Pourquoi ?

Gimli... Mon tendre aimé... Mon très cher compagnon... Mon cœur souffre de sa perte.  
Il mourut... Dans les mines de la Moria voulant défendre la mort des nains.

Je ne sens rien, ni la douleur, ni la tristesse... rien.  
Je me fais entailler les membres, je reçois tout et n'importe quoi au visage mais rien... comme si la mort ne voulait pas de moi me faisait ainsi, plonger dans les remords.

 _Va rejoindre l'autre rive  
Celle des fleurs et des rires  
Celle que tu voulais tant  
Ta vie d'enfant_

Mon cher et tendre royaume se meurt également. Si autrefois c'était une magnifique cité elfique, aujourd'hui ce n'est que des toiles et araignées.  
Ada partie pour les Terres immortels et le seigneur Elrond et Celeborn ainsi que dame Galadriel.

Partout le danger, on était en sécurité nul part.  
Aucune larme ne peut sortir de mon corps et si tel est le cas, ce sont des larmes de sang.

Ada... que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi avons-nous échoué ?

Mon amour perdu... La mort... La mort !  
La mort... Que je te hais de ne pas avoir pris ma vie !  
Pourquoi moi ?!  
Emporte-moi je n'en ai cure, tu ne me fais en aucun cas peur !

 _Vole vole mon amour  
Puisque le nôtre est trop lourd  
Puisque rien ne te soulage  
Vole à ton dernier voyage_

 _Lâche tes heures épuisées  
Vole, tu l'as pas volé  
Deviens souffle, sois colombe  
Pour t'envoler_

Qui parlait de joie de vivre ?

Tout ceci n'est que foutaise !

Le monde péri et certains osent dire qu'ils respirent la joie de vivre ?!

Seul espoir de mourir ?

Allez au Mordor.

Seul Sauron pourrait remédier à mon « problème ».

J'en ai décidé, tel est ma volonté.

 _Vole vole petite flamme  
Vole mon ange, mon âme  
Quitte ta peau de misère  
Va retrouver la lumière _

J'étais alors sur mon « cheval de l'ombre ».  
Tout le monde lui avait donné ce nom car des morceaux de peaux manquaient laissant voir sa chair et, à quelques endroits ses os.

J'arrivais rapidement au Mordor, il faut dire que je n'étais pas très loin...  
Partout, jaillissais des monstres de la guerre, la terre était totalement brûlée et si jadis Fangorn était une forêt mystérieuse et magnifique aujourd'hui, ce n'est qu'un amasse de détruit si on peut dire...  
Saroumane et Sauron avaient agrandi le Mordor arrivant maintenant aux limites de l'Isenguard.

J'étais devant les énormes portes noires, une impression que ces derniers m'appelèrent.  
Je descendais à peine de mon destrier qu'ils me prirent par les bras avec une délicatesse inexistante m'emmenant de force dans leur forteresse.  
L'air était nauséabonde, noire...  
Mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoique se soit, Sauron sorti son épée de feu et d'un geste me tua.

Je ne sentis aucune douleur, comme paralysé.  
Qui pouvait croire que l'on avait toujours la faculté de voir quand on était mort ?  
Je voyais que ces stupides créatures s'amusaient avec mes membres, certains même, les mangeaient.

J'avais ce que je voulais, c'était déjà sa...  
Ma vision sauta, ces idiots jouaient avec tout en m'emmenant vers leur maître : Sauron.  
Ce dernier n'eut aucune gène à m'enlever les yeux et dès lors, je ne vis plus rien.

Le noir... étais-je vraiment mort ?  
Pourquoi suis-je alors seul ?  
Où sont les autres ?

C'est alors que je sentis une paire bras autour de mon bassin...  
Je me retournais rapidement ayant enfin retrouvé la vue et je pue le voir.  
Un songe... Oui c'est ça !  
Un songe !

 **-Gimli mon amour !**

Ce dernier me fit un grand sourire, un sourire qui était rare venant de lui, dire que j'étais le seul à en avoir...  
Je me penchais et je l'embrassais, comme si c'était notre dernier, mais ça ne sera plus jamais le cas.  
Le paradis.  
Tout le monde était là.  
Même Frodon et Sam, la mort les avaient aussi emportés.  
Les larmes coulèrent et cette fois-ci de vrai larmes.  
Un énorme sourire sur mon visage, ils étaient tous là !  
Valar... que demander de mieux ?

Je fis le tour de toutes les personnes prenant ceux de la communauté dans mes bras.  
Boromir aussi était là et j'aperçus au loin une couronne familière.  
Ignorant les autres un instant, je m'avançais vers cet objet familier et je reconnus le porteur.

 **-Ada !**

Un énorme sourire sur mon visage, j'étais aux anges.  
Ada était là, en chair et en os !

 **-Bienvenu mon fils, bienvenu sur les Terres immortelles.**

Il n'était pas mort !  
Je pris mon père dans mes bras dans une entrante pleine de tendresse et d'amour entre un père et son fils.

J'étais parmi les miens, à ma place.  
Là où il n'y avait que paix, plus aucune guerre.  
Les arbres sont joyeux, les animaux peuplent cette magnifique terre.  
Tous les elfes qui avaient perdu la vie ou autres étaient là.  
Ils nous pardonnèrent tous car apparemment Elrond leur avait expliqué, tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu n'était que mensonges.

Je me suis jamais sentis aussi vivant que maintenant.  
J'étais avec ma famille, mon amour, mes amis, et en paix.  
Je ne pouvais pas demander de mieux.

 **Ai-je perdu des petites licornes en route ?  
Vous demandez pas pourquoi je vous appelle comme ça, vous êtes aussi mignons quelles 3  
J'espère que sa vous à plus ^-^  
Bien sur toute remarque ou commentaire son acceptable sauf si elles sont hypers injurieuses .**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et une bonne nuit petites licornes adorées *-***

 **See ya !**


End file.
